


Junior Partner

by green7silver



Series: Relieve or Release [2]
Category: Heroes (TV)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 13:52:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13571910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/green7silver/pseuds/green7silver
Summary: Noah tests Sylar´s sincerity in a quiet special way





	Junior Partner

**Title:**  Relieve or Release. Junior Partner  
**Prompt:**  Yearning   
**Rating:**  NC17    
**Disclaimer:**  Heroes doesn´t belong to me  
**Warnings:**  Slash  
**Setting:** After "One of them, one of us"  
**Notes:**  Written for 10 hurt/comforts  


  
Noah was more than a bit annoyed. Working with Sylar was bad enough, but the Level 5 escapee they hunted at the moment was so elusive that they would have to stay the night in a motel...although it  _was_ the perfect opportunity for a little game he had kept in mind for some time.

Noah stood to one side of the bathroom door, waiting. When Sylar stepped out of the shower wearing just a towel, he had to admit he was not bad looking. He kicked his legs apart before the killer could react, causing Sylar to fall backward onto the bed.

“ _What_ …?”

Before he could use his telekinesis, Noah's aggressive kiss – all tongue and teeth and surprise – distracted him enough to allow him to cuff Sylar to the headboard. The click brought his prey back to his senses.

“What the hell …?” He tugged at the cuffs with mind and body but to no avail.

“These are special handcuffs that will paralyze your powers for a while, “Noah grinned. “You're helpless without them, aren't you? Pathetic.”

He roughly kissed down his neck. Sylar's breath caught at the sensitive junction between shoulder and throat. Noah smirked, exploring that point, marking it as his own, listening to Sylar's increasingly heavy breathing.

Sylar shuddered when Noah worked his way down, still not fully understanding the situation.  “You still see only the monster in me, don't you?” Speaking was difficult at the moment.

“You are a monster, a serial killer."  Noah had discovered another sweet spot at his hip. "There are lots of things I intend to make you pay for."

“It's the hunger." Sylar despised the tremble in his own voice, despised how it made the explanation sound like an excuse.  "I try to fight it. I really do." He tried to keep his voice steady while Noah licked the scar on his chest, but his whole body was humming and Noah's rough hands touched him everywhere but the one place he needed to be touched. This unfamiliar state of mind was surely not the best time to reason with his headstrong partner, but Sylar knew he had to convince him somehow. “I know what I've done. I know I can't take it back, but I really try to be a good person.” 

The boy was stumbling over his words now. Noah knew that his body could not take much more teasing. When he began to massage his balls slowly, Sylar whimpered his name.

“Is there something you want?” Noah asked with false sympathy. “Shall I take care of your little problem?” He let a finger leisurely wander up the hard cock. “But no, you want to convince me you have changed." Noah felt a perverse pleasure when Sylar winced at the words, and at same time desperately tried to get more friction. "What do you think of a little game of Release or Relieve? It's quite easy. You only have to make a decision."His attention to his partner's balls was delicious and torturous, as well he knew from personal experience, and he made his offer on the strength of this exquisite sensation:"Shall I give you release, or would you rather be relieved of my mistrust?”

Sylar's answer didn't take much time.

“Your trust," he whispered, despite the tears of pain escaping closed eyes. Noah finally admitted to himself that he could actually be sincere.

“Good boy," he praised, and bent down. Sylar actually howled when the hot mouth enclosed his painfully hard cock. Still massaging his balls as he deep-throated him, Noah needed no time at all to bring him the much-needed release.

While Sylar lay in pure bliss, breathing heavily, he freed him from the handcuffs. When he lay down beside him he noticed that Sylar was shivering. “You okay?”

“I couldn't control the situation.” Sylar couldn't meet his eyes, seemingly bothered by his admission of weakness.

Noah realized how scary that had to be for someone who tried so desperately to control his life, and that he had probably been fighting down panic all along. He understood that the boy needed comfort right now, even when he wouldn't admit that. It was time to sooth the hurt he had inflicted, and to speak about the future.

“Shh, everything is all right. I got you. “He pulled him into a hug and rocked him gently until the trembling stopped.  “Better now?” He stroked Sylar's back. “I know it must be difficult for you to lose control. But you will have to trust me.  Being partner’s means that you can give up control to someone else.”

“That means you would really accept me as your partner?” Sylar sounded astonishingly shy.

“Well, you need a mentor. Someone who can teach you and who will stick by you. You really want to change, right?”

“Yes! I want to tame the hunger stop killing. I know you have good cause to hate me, but it's so difficult to fight your suspicion and the hunger at the same time.”

“I understand now,” Noah idly combed through his hair, “and I will stay at your side. Of course I can’t just forgive what you did to Claire.  That's something only she can do for herself. But I will put it aside and do everything to help you.”

“Thank you, Noah." Sylar snuggled up to him, relaxing completely. Noah let the black head be pillowed between his head and shoulder. The bed was not very broad but it would suffice. Sylar obviously needed some cuddling and Noah enjoyed the warmth, too. He closed his eyes, stroking Sylar's back.

“What brought this on?” Sylar finally asked, almost asleep.

“I met my former partner, and he gave me some ideas.”

“You miss him, don't you?” 

“Oh, yes."  Noah pulled him closer.

***

Claude waited patiently until both of them were fast asleep before he became visible once more.  _Well, that had certainly been hot._  The young man had something. He brushed over jet black hair before he stroked Noah's cheek, grinning as his rookie, even in sleep, leaned into his caress.

“I think I will pop up in your life more often, Noah.”

  
_Fin_

**Author's Note:**

> I post some Heroes ficlets, I wrote for live journal – mostly 10 hurt/comfort – ages ago, some of them published, some not.  
> They are either Noah/Sylar or Noah /Claude and not all of them are betaed, so I would be grateful for help.


End file.
